


coffee

by TheThirteenthHour



Series: #squadgoals — a collection of drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Multi, eyy finally something not from james' pov, inspired by that one incorrect quotes post, it's just cute guys okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirteenthHour/pseuds/TheThirteenthHour
Summary: There is no reason why Nadia should be looking at Ryan the way she is. Like she’s about to crack the fuck up. He gave a perfectly valid answer. She asked what coffee he wanted, and “a coffee as dark and bitter as my soul” is about as accurate as it gets.





	coffee

There is no reason why Nadia should be looking at Ryan the way she is. Like she’s about to crack the fuck up. He gave a perfectly valid answer. She asked what coffee he wanted, and “a coffee as dark and bitter as my soul” is about as accurate as it gets.

There is no reason why he should be smiling faintly at the fact that she finds that funny.

She drums her fingers against their table and bounces where she stands. “So... a white chocolate mocha.”

He looks off. Into the middle distance. Into the light fixture above his seat, one that looks way too fancy for a coffee shop meant to serve overworked, over-stressed college students and weekend escapees from the Garrison.

Considering the look on Nadia’s face now, it’s a marvel she hasn’t burst into obnoxious cackles. “Girl, I’m about to ask for a coffee as black as me,” he says, voice puffing with the threat of laughter on the last few words.

Now she cracks. It’s not the explosive laughter he expects, but it’s a laugh. “Ryan. My dear.” She cups his cheeks and squishes them together until he probably looks like a fish. “You are like... the sweetest nerd I’ve ever known. A white chocolate mocha is exactly the kind of coffee your soul would be.” She pecks his lips. “And it’s cute that you really think you’re that edgy.”

He sucks his teeth—as well as he can with her still squishing his cheeks, anyway. He’d say something and try to argue, but... she... might be kind of right. And it’s hard to not smile at the way she’s looking at him, all bright and mischievous and beautiful; smiling would make any argument he has pretty unconvincing.

“You’re like a flower,” she says, brushing her nose against his. “A big... buff flower.”

Why is he smiling. “Can you just go order our coffee…”

She kisses him firmly, running the tip of her tongue over his lip for a teasing second, and heads for the counter.

He watches her—the way she walks, the way her ponytail sways back and forth—before turning to his bag and pulling out his books. They’re here to study for a final, not sip coffee and kiss and make eyes at each other. Not that studying will stop them from doing that, but they should at least try.

Nadia is adamant about not trying, though. She slouches in her seat as soon as she gets back with their coffees, melting with her first sip and being very, very slow to pull out her books. They’ve barely done anything for ten minutes when she puts her hand over his copy of Ina’s study guide and says, “Ryan, what if. What if _maybe_ … we could just _not_ study.”

He takes a long, slow drink of his coffee—his dark, bitter, black coffee—and never once breaks eye contact with her. She holds his stare, though her lips quirk, ready to laugh again. “What if maybe… you studied with James and not with me?”

She scrunches up her face, sucks her teeth, and slouches. “But he’s so boring to study with,” she whines. She perks up quickly enough, though. “Oh you know what? I could just seduce him into not studying. So maybe I _will_ go study with him.” She leers at him and coos, “Unless, I can seduce you?”

He turns a page, so loudly, with such finality, that he swears the person sitting behind her flinches. “Nope.”

She pouts.

If she wasn’t sitting across a table from him, he’d kiss her. “I’m not as easy as James. Or Ina.” Or Nadia herself, for that matter. He swears the three of them could go at it for days, he doesn’t know where they get that kind of energy. All he has to do is smile at them the right way if he wants them in his pants, it’s ridiculous.

…It’s flattering.

She points at him, looking only partly serious. “Just wait ‘til we get back.”

He grins and raises an eyebrow.

She falters, but whatever she was going to say comes back to her quickly. “Okay. How about this: I won’t be a pain to study with now if we make love tonight.”

He can humor her. He puts on a show of considering it: looks up at the ceiling, strokes his chin, taps his lips. She rolls her eyes, smiling, but otherwise patiently waits for his verdict. All he offers her is, “I’ll think about it.”

To be fair, he is actually kind of thinking about it…

She rolls her eyes again and picks up her pen. “I’m kidding,” she says, to be clear, even though they both know that they know. “I mean, not that I’d _mind_. But I am joking.”

“I know.” He leans forward for a kiss, and she happily meets him halfway.

They don’t sit back afterward, staying close enough that her eyes are blurry and she’s literally all he can see. She’s beautiful, and sweet and intelligent and she always knows how to make him feel happy. He kisses her again and says, “Love you.”

Her cheeks bunch up with her smile. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ([said incorrect quotes post](https://incorrect-mfe-quotes.tumblr.com/post/177024403528/rizavi-how-do-you-want-your-coffee-kinkade-i))
> 
> Been wanting to write something with these two for a while and I finally felt inspired enough to crank it out. They're cute. I wish there was actual content of these two lol.
> 
> If you liked it, please consider leaving a kudos, comment, or [ reblog on tumblr](https://write-nonsense-by-the-ream.tumblr.com/post/179918096623/there-is-no-reason-why-nadia-should-be-looking-at)! Support like that is always appreciated ^^


End file.
